The Art of Revenge
by KuroKapulo
Summary: It has been a decade since Asuna and Aki met. Now having the oppurtunity, Aki takes this chance to reunite with her cousin from long ago. She missed the adventures and girl talk, but Aki could have never imagined going on actual adevntures. Asuna insists on going into Aincrad together, now being held within a virtual world, they both begin to realize the true meaning of friendship.


**Hello my marvelous readers, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my story. I'm a little rusty since I haven't written stories for quite a while. This will be a crossover between Sword Art Online and Masamune Kun no Revenge, the story will be semi-canon to make things more interesting and this all takes place before sword art online.** **Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 _Chapter 1_

Unexpected Happenings 

It was a warm crisp sunny afternoon, the cherry blossoms began to wither away, falling ever so gracefully upon the pavement. It's been a decade since she's seen her cousin Asuna, being that we both lived in different cities and never had time to form plans together because of their studies and parents having their heads wrapped around controlling their large businesses.

"Driver, how long will it be before we arrive at the Yuuki residence?"

The chauffeur grunted lightly in response, "we shall be there momentarily miss Aki." Was all the man said before continuing the long quiet drive towards their destination.

Aki's phone buzzed, receiving a text from her long-term boyfriend Makabe.

'Hey, have you made it to Asuna's place yet?! ;)'

With a small sigh, the ebony haired girl replied

'Almost. I should be there soon though, Bakabe!' Aki has a goofy grin on her face as she texted that last part before sending it.

"I can't believe it's been so long..." Closing her eyes, she began to imagine all the joyous things they've done as children.

"Hey! Aki! Look at these cute roses I've found!" A cheerful little Asuna cried out to her cousin.

"Hey.. don't shout so loudly." Small Adagaki replied, walking towards to where Asuna stood.

"Wow! There is red and blue!" Fascinated by the colors, Aki gently plucked both of them from their rightful bushes and handed her just as amazed friend the pink rose. The blue one respectfully chosen for Aki herself.

"I bestow you the pink rose because you are very playful and sweet. You also show tender love that no one in this entire world can compare to." The dark haired princess whispered, having a delicate yet modest tone when she spoke.

The pinkish-brown haired girl was in a state of shock and ephouria. Asuna reached for Aki's cheek and smiled softly, "I believe the blue rose represents sincerity and grace. You express high morales and have a high sense of serenity, we fit together perfectly, and just know even if we are separated, I'll always be thinking of you... my AkiSuteki.." The little child finished saying, giggling as she sniffed the pink rose. Blue hues gazed upon an angel that day, it was a sight Adagaki would never forget.

Aki's phone buzzed off again, getting another text from Makabe, 'I know you'll miss me like crazy, just know I love you honey 3'.

The twin tailed girl blushed as a reaction to his reply, immediately texting back, 'Yeah, I love you too darling ;)' the girl chuckled before sending her message.

Their relationship at first was a bit bumpy, not being aware of the whole revenge ordeal Masamune was planning to reign down upon her. After a few weeks, the tension began to fade away and Aki began to realize... 'even if memories of the past were wonderful, making new memories is even better'. That's when Adagaki finally had the courage to confront Makabe and express her true love for his current self. Since then, they've been inseparable, and Aki couldn't have been more happier.

"We have arrived m'lady." The chauffeur got out of the car and opened the door for Aki.

The woman gasped at the sight that bestowed her. A young angelic looking woman with beautiful light brown locks flowing gently in the wind as she stood right upon her patio.

Adagaki herself wanted to cry from all the nostalgia that overwhelmed her senses.

"Welcome back, my AkiSuteki." Asuna's voice cracked, a bright smile appearing on her perky face.

"Please take a seat on my bed, I'll go whip us up some warm tea and a tray of chocolate chip cookies." Asuna exited out of her room while Aki was left waiting patiently, admiring all the neat possessions her cousin had.

The girl with braided hair came back a few minutes later with the drinks and treats.

"It's been so long since we've little parties like this." The woman giggled softly, sitting down next to her guest.

"It's as if I was reliving the moments back when we were kids." With a soft exhale, Asuna gently gripped her teacup.

"I knew it was going to be a while before we met again.. but I didn't imagine it would take this long." The dark haired woman shook her head, hardly believing ten years flew by so quickly.

"Indeed.." was all her cousin responded with, nearly coming out as a whisper.

"There are many fantastic shops and cafés I would like to take you to, I know a great restaurant down by the ice cream parlor we used to go to as kids."

There was a gentle knock upon the door, a petite woman walking in with a few boxes. "Miss Asuna, a couple of packages has just arrived for you." The maid smiled, placing big cardboard boxes on top of her dresser.

"Thank you, Linda."

Waving her hand dismissively, the worker finally leaving.

"That really hits home for me." The dark haired beauty responded, gently sipping the warm tea with elegance. "it's been a pretty wild ride for me these past few years.. I can tell you that much. It somehow ended up with me getting a boyfriend in the end, what are the chances." The princesses both chuckled.

"I'm very happy for you, I fully support whomever you choose, I know you make the right choices in the end." With such heart touching words, Aki couldn't help but lay a hand against the back of Asuna's.

"I want to know all the things you've done over the past 10 years." Aki stated.

Blue hues flashed open towards the chestnut haired girl that sat next to her.

Asuna's body began to tense up a bit, now circling her index finger around the rim of her cup.

"I haven't... Well..." She was at a loss for words.

"It's been such a long time since I've actually felt happy."

Aki was quite shocked at her response, now gripping her own teacup a little tightly.

"Wh-what do you mean...? Your friends? Family?"

The emotionally distressed adult shook her head, lightly tapping her feet against the carpet.

"My mother does not allow me to have friends at school, or speak with anyone outside this mansion.. she's literally trapped me in a bird cage."

Sighing softly, brown hues stared over to where her cousin was.

"I'm sorry to trouble you with this, I know it's a lot to take in but, what I'm saying is true.. I feel as if I have no control over my own life anymore."

Getting up, the woman opened the boxes, pulling out nervegear headsets.

"Aki.. there's a whole new world that we both can explore together. I want to share the same experience, adventure in a virtual reality where rules don't exist."

Coming over to where her confused cousin was, Asuna handed her one of the headsets.

"These will transfer all your nerves into the system so you can actually have the ability to feel."

Aki was a bit hesitant on taking it, but in the end she accepted them anyway.

"I'm not sure about this, Asuna. Is this even safe?" The girl began to inspect the weird device, turning it over and around.

"It has been approved by the official developers of this product that this is guaranteed safe for all users." The light haired princess rubbed Adagaki's back, trying to bring her comfort.

"I-I guess I'll give it a try." Aki finally caved in, getting her phone out to text Makabe just in case he messaged her about something important.

'Hey, I'll be gone for a while. Asuna introduced me to this new headgear set, and I'm about to experience what it's like in the virtual world.'

Sending the message, the dark haired individual set the phone down upon the dresser beside her.

A few minutes later, Asuna set up both of their equipments, placing the headset on Aki.

"When I say so, you will yell out 'link start'!"

Placing on her own headgear, Asuna gently held Aki's hand for assurance and then counted to 3.

"One.. two... three..!"

"Link start!!" Both of them yelled, their nerves in the process of being transferred into the system.

"AGH!!" Aki screamed a bit, looking around and seeing nothing but open plains. She had on white and blue armor set with black knee high boots, a beige colored cloak to go with it.

Looking around, she noticed Asuna had the same type of outfit, but hers were red and white. Her boots were a light brown color and slightly above the ankle. Her cloak was a dark shade of brown.

"Come on! We should probably start battling!" The chestnut haired girl got all giddy, grabbing her partners hand, beginning to run out into the field.

"A-Asuna wait!!" The girl clumsily followed the warrior, now ending up far out within the plain fields.

A low squeal could be heard about 20 feet away from them, when both girls looked, a huge boar with sharp tusks was seen waking around the area.

"M-maybe we should log off, I don't really feel comfortable in this world."

Asuna remained silent, taking out the blade she kept strapped to her waist. Getting into position, she targeted the creature, running towards it with such smooth momentum.

"Hyahhh!!!" The natural born fighter sliced through the beast a couple times, seeing it explode into colorful blue glowing shards.

"You should at least give it a try first, Aki." Asuna turned to her, brushing her light strands of hair behind her ear, smiling,

"Unleash your inner instincts."

A gust of wind blew over, the sun shining upon the backside, it alluminated around Asuna's body presenting an actual angel that graced Aki's presence.

Suddenly determination surged through her veins, overcoming all of the other senses.

Gripping her own blade, Aki aggroed another boar nearby, charging full speed and within a few seconds, the enemy perished, turning into shards.

Asuna felt so infatuated with the way her cousins attitude changed, proving her self worth with just one strike of the blade. Walking over to where her partner stood, the red clothed girl captured her in a warm embrace. The sudden realization hit Aki when the girl she's been apart from for so long, was here, her own body pressed up against hers. Tears formed, the twin tailed girl returning Asuna's embrace.

"It's been too long.."

Both girls began to feel vibrations, suddenly a burst of light was seen, now transferred to the Town of Beginnings. They were surrounded by other players, to which all of them were puzzled by this sudden teleport.

People began to question what was happening, basic questions such as 'why are we here? what's going on? who brought us here?' All of a sudden, people began to change into their real human appearance, the girls turning into boys and vice versa. They were all blocked by a huge shield bubble surrounding the area, players trying to break free.

"You're a dude!!" Two men said in sync as one of them turned into his actual form. "You told me you were an actual girl in real life!" "And you told me you were an actual girl in real life too!" They both continued yelling.

"A-Asuna... does this normally happen in virtual reality games?" Aki grabbed ahold of her shoulder, feeling a bit uneasy by what is occurring.

"I'm not sure... I don't believe this is a standard operation the game developed... at least from what I've read about it." The chestnut beauty gazed around the area, being cautious.

A huge digital screen popped up in the middle of the town square, a man with silver hair and a tress of it running down the right side of his face appeared.

"Hello my fellow Sword Art Online players, I am humble to see you all take an interest concerning all the development put into this game. I am Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of Sword Art Online. I should go over the general rules of this virtual universe so that you may put them to use once I release you."

"You are crazy! You can't keep us here against our will!" A random man yelled, pulling up the option settings. The gamer tried to find the log or button but to his dismay, there was no button for that.

"W-wait.. what happened to it!"

Everyone began panicking, all of them trying to look for the log out option.

"Silence!" The creator of the game yelled, causing everyone to go silence at how loud he was being.

"As I was discussing, there are certain rules in this world that you must comply to. Number 1 you will no longer have the option to leave the game unless you complete all 100 floors in Aincrad. Number 2 you are not immortal beings within the virtual world, once your health bar reaches zero, you will no longer exist here or in the real world." Everyone gasped at such a horrific statement, all of them now feeling uneasy.

Aki gulped nervously, her heart racing at the thought of dying in a virtual reality setting. At this point, she wished all of this was a dream.

"You may all form guilds to help you on your journey to clearing each level. There are also rare spawns that will occur at a specific time on some levels of Aincrad, dropping valuable armor and trinkets. I suggest you take that to memory as you pass through each floor. Also, some chests in dungeons will contain reviving orbs for you to cast on a fellow party member, but remember it must be used within 10 seconds of them dying. I shall let you all go on your merry way, good luck, and stay alive."

He laughed before de-screening.

Asuna and Aki both had an expression of dread clearly written on their faces.

"No.. not normal at all.."

 _A few days later.._

Come on.. pick up..." Makabe chanted, calling his girlfriend for the 4th time today. He hasn't been getting any calls or replies from his princess so it really concerned him as to what was going on.

He's called Mr. Adagaki a day who and he explained that Mrs. Yuuki had everything under control. Which was rather odd since if she did, Masamune would've already gotten a response or some message back from Aki.

"Damn it.." Frustrated, the young man sat down on his computer and began scrolling around, looking at the daily news articles and something in particular caught his eye.

"Nervegear headsets deemed deadly by FullDive company officials... The nervegear's high density microwave transceivers allow access to the brains nerves, allowing it to process the five senses.. if the headset is attempted to be taken off, the person will die instantly due to high powered microwaves.."

a sharp gasp was heard from the boy, his hands trembling as he remembered the last message Aki sent.

 _Hey, I'll be gone for a while. Asuna introduced me to this new headgear set, and I'm about to experience what it's like in the virtual world._

"No... fuck!!! Fuck! No!" Masamune quickly got up, grabbing his jacket as he scrammed out the door.

Ever since that horrific announcement made by the owner himself, Asuna and Aki have been striving to make sure they both stay alive.

Now both of them own a townshouse in the Town of Beginnings, they still haven't beaten the first level yet, mostly because people were afraid of even attempting to kill the boss.

"You know.. I heard there was going to be a meet up in the arena tomorrow, maybe we should join and see what all the hustle is about."

Asuna hummed softly, stirring the boars meet soup they were having for dinner.

"Yeah.. maybe.." Aki's tone sounded distant, and this did not go unnoticed by her close cousin.

"What's the matter..?" Asuna blinked, walking over with two bowls, handing one to Aki.

"It's just... I can't believe we're stuck here.. what if we never get out... what if our bodies just rot away as we sit here in a world that isn't actual reality..."

The ebony haired girl sighed softly, taking a few sips of her meal. Her stomach grumbled, feeling satisfied with how good the soup was.

"It's good.."

She smiled softly towards her pinkish-brown haired friends direction.

"It's okay.." Asuna gently placed a hand on top of Aki's, mirroring the smile she had.

"We'll both make it out of here alive.. as long as we're together."

Feeling assured, the twin tailed girl couldn't help but grunt in agreement.

"Yeah... together."

 _End of chapter 1_


End file.
